Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 4 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 12 }{ 3 } $
Explanation: $ = 8 \times 4 + 3 \times 4 $ $ = 32 + 3 \times 4 $ $ = 32 + 12 $ $ = 44 $